Super Mario Galaxy 2
Super Mario Galaxy 2 is a game created for the Wii, and sequel to Super Mario Galaxy. It has very similar elements to the first one, along with new elements. Bowser is main antagonist again, but is in giant form for most of it. Story Every one hundred years, shining stardust falls on Mushroom Kingdom (similar to the comet from the first Super Mario Galaxy). Princess Peach invites Mario over to her castle to eat some cake while watching this. He meets some Lumas along the way, returning from their apparent death in the previous game, one in particular a lost baby Luma that is presumably the same Luma that traveled with him last time. When Mario gets to Peach's Castle, he finds it being terrorized by Bowser, who has stolen more Power Stars and used them to turn giant. He has also kidnapped Peach. Mario finds two Lumas, who take Mario to a Sky Station Galaxy by turning into a Launch Star. Mario catches a Star Bunny for a Power Star, and flies to a starship, where he meets a Luma named Lubba. Lubba converts it into Starship Mario, which resembles Mario and is powered by the Power Stars, and the more Power Stars Mario recovers, the farther it can go. Mario goes to the Yoshi Star Galaxy and gets some Power Stars, defeating enemies like Peewee Piranha and Giga Lakitu. He achieves more transformations and items like the drill, and Rock Mario, and rides a Yoshi for some parts of the level, before he reaches Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla and defeats Bowser Jr.'s monster, the dragon Gobblegut, to recover a Grand Star. Mario goes to the next world and gets more Power Stars, explores more galaxies, riding Yoshi on occasion (who also gets some transformations) and brings several items and creatures back. He defeats the giant Bowser at Bowser's Lava Lair for the second Grand Star. He meets Luigi in the Haunty Halls Galaxy, and meets him many times afterward, and always has the option of switching with him whenever he meets him (so that the player controls Luigi). He defeats Bowser Jr. inside his robot, Megahammer, in Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet for the third Grand Star, Bowser again in Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet, and Bowser Jr. inside his Boomsday Machine in Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker. When Mario destoys the Boomsday Machine, it explodes, sending Bowser Jr. flying into space, and Mario and how has five Grand Stars. One galaxy Mario enters is extremely familiar: The Throwback Galaxy, which is almost identical to Whomp's Fortress, and Mario fights his old enemy, the Whomp King, again. Once he gets 70 Power Stars, Mario reaches Bowser's Galaxy Generator, where he fights Bowser again. He defeats him the same way as before, and Bowser coughs up the last Grand Star and falls over the edge into the purple vortex below. Mario dashes toward the Grand Star, but Bowser suddenly returns and eats it, restoring his giant size. Bowser and Mario fall through a vortex and Mario fights Bowser again by stomping the meteorites at him, until Bowser is defeated for good and Mario gets the last Grand Star and rescues Peach. Everything is returned to normal. Rosalina appears on the Astral Observatory, and the Luma goes back to her, taking Mario's hat. Mario goes through many of the now peaceful galaxies, and Bowser is shrunk to a small size. Afterward, Mario and Luigi go back aboard Starship Mario to explore World S, which is full of secret galaxies and includes bosses from the past: Dino Piranha, King Kaliente, Bouldergeist, Major Burrows, and Fiery Dino Piranha. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous game. The main differences are the new items and transformations (though the game retains most of the old ones), and also the ability to switch between Mario and Luigi when Mario meets Luigi in a galaxy. After defeating the final Bowser, Mario can switch with Luigi at any time. If a level is cleared with Luigi, then a ghost of Luigi appears in the level, which goes through the level and sometimes gives hints as to beating the level or getting a secret Star. Another difference is that there is a world map rather than the domes in the Astral Observatory; the map is similar to Super Mario Bros. 3, with different worlds, except these can only be accessed by collecting enough Power Stars. The game makes more use of gravity, even with meteorites that must be used to defeat Bowser. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Bowser *Princess Peach *Lubba *Yoshi *Bowser Jr. *The Luma *Fluzzard *Rosalina Species *Luma *Toad *Bee *Star Bunny Enemies Bosses *Peewee Piranha *Giga Lakitu *Digga-Leg *Gobblegut *Bugaboom *Rollodillo *Bowser *Sorbetti *Megahammer *Glamdozer *Squizzard *Prince Pikante *Boomsday Machine *Whomp King *Fire Gobblegut *Bowser *Dino Piranha *King Kaliente *Bouldergeist *Major Burrows *Fiery Dino Piranha * Topmaniac * Kamella Galaxies World 1 *Sky Station Galaxy *Yoshi Star Galaxy *Spin-Dig Galaxy *Fluffy Bluff Galaxy *Flip-Swap Galaxy *Rightside Down Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla World 2 *Puzzle Plank Galaxy *Hightail Falls Galaxy *Boulder Bowl Galaxy *Cosmic Cove Galaxy *Wild Ride Galaxy *Honeybloom Galaxy *Bowser's Lava Lair World 3 *Tall Trunk Galaxy *Cloudy Court Galaxy *Haunty Halls Galaxy *Freezy Flake Galaxy *Rolling Masterpiece Galaxy *Beat Block Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Fearsome Fleet World 4 *Supermassive Galaxy *Flipsville Galaxy *Starshine Beach Galaxy *Chompworks Galaxy *Sweet Mystery Galaxy *Honeyhop Galaxy *Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet World 5 *Space Storm Galaxy *Slipsand Galaxy *Shiverburn Galaxy *Boo Moon Galaxy *Upside Dizzy Galaxy *Fleet Glide Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Boom Bunker World 6 *Melty Monster Galaxy *Clockwork Ruins Galaxy *Throwback Galaxy *Battle Belt Galaxy *Flash Back Galaxy *Slimy Spring Galaxy *Bowser's Galaxy Generator World S *Mario Squared Galaxy *Rolling Coaster Galaxy *Twisty Trials Galaxy *Stone Cyclone Galaxy *Boss Blitz Galaxy *Flip-Out Galaxy *Grandmaster Galaxy Items References To other games In other games Category:Games Category:3D platformers Category:Wii games